


Kiss

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been an awkward accident when they first kissed. Dino had been complaining about how Enzio was being a picky eater, and Hibari wasn’t paying any attention—at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Dino/Hibari  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes:** This was done for [](http://centi-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**centi_porn**](http://centi-porn.livejournal.com/). Fifteen drabbles.

**01; Kiss**

It had been an awkward accident when they first kissed. Dino had been complaining about how Enzio was being a picky eater, and Hibari wasn’t paying any attention—at all.

And, because Dino’s subordinates were nowhere around, the Italian was extra clumsy. Just when Hibari leaned forward to stand up, Dino had cocked his head to the side.

Big mistake, awkward accident. Dino soon found his face planted on the ground.

Years after, Hibari no longer planted Dino’s face when this happened. But, lips planted on skin, hands under shirts, this was no longer a mistake or an accident.

**02; Naked**

Hibari Kyoya would never admit it, but he was an insecure boy—because of this, he hid behind threats and strength, thinking that this would keep people away. He hated crowds, he detested noise, and he took great pleasure in being alone.

Dino Cavallone ignored all of this and looked the other way. Hibari hated the fact that nothing could drive that patient smile away. He seemed to understand a lot. So, even if they weren’t unbuttoning each other’s shirts, and Dino wasn't shoved against a tree, Hibari Kyoya felt naked in a lot of ways.

**03; Scar (Substitute)**

Only a few things amused Hibari Kyoya, like discipline and pointless battles.

Tattoos also amused him, as Dino held him close and kissed his neck, and he would run his hands unconsciously over the arms of Dino. And, once, when Dino took his shirt off, Hibari realized that scars also stained his nearly perfect skin.

Dino blinked as Hibari absentmindedly traced his fingers over the scars on his chest, and bit back a shiver as the younger boy pressed his lips against the one on his collar bone.

**04; Tremble**

Nothing seemed to faze Hibari—he always kept his cool. He wouldn’t mutter curses like Gokudera or he wouldn’t tiredly loosen his tie like Yamamoto. He would stand there and stare and announce threats with a straight face. Because of this, it was difficult to tell when he was seriously furious.

Dino saw it, on the night that the Vongola Tenth passed away. Hibari’s fists were trembling as he stood there leaning against a wall, eyes shut. The Italian calmed him down by putting a hand on his elbow, and later that night, by crawling into his bed and pressing their lips together.

**05; Bite**

“ _Ow!_ ” Dino yelped as teeth suddenly went down on his shoulder. He was, again, saying sentences in Italian that Hibari didn't see the need to understand. He was about to switch back to Japanese and scold the boy for being needlessly violent, when he suddenly felt Hibari’s lips pressed on his skin and licking away the blood that pooled there.

The Italian kept silent and bit back moans as he gripped the boy’s sleeves. He remembered Hibari’s threat, ‘I’ll bite you to death’, and realized he would die sooner from the pleasure afterwards than the pain that first came.

**06; Warmth**

Hibari blew warm air towards his hands. He hated the cold. It took him a while to decide how to solve the problem, and heads turned when he suddenly stomped around the headquarters with a scowl on his face, asking where that _’damn Italian’_ was. Everyone assumed he was pertaining to Dino.

He had found that ‘damn Italian’ walking around with a silly smile on.

“Hey, Kyoya! You were look— _ow_!” His words were cut off when Hibari suddenly pinned him against the wall and bit down on his lips sharply.

“It’s fucking cold.”

“… _Oh._ ” Dino’s silly smile came back.

**07; Rip**

Dino had always liked wearing casual clothes (jeans, shirt, done). There were times, though, when he would wear something different, especially if he had some official business and wearing a suit made the boss look more ‘credible’.

Then, he found out that wearing these types of clothes were dangerous when you were around Hibari Kyoya. Hibari had been tugging for a few moments now—the buttons and clasps on that particular Italian design were so complicated—and Dino winced when Hibari finally gave up and just ripped it from the collar, downwards, and he watched as buttons flew everywhere.

**08; Ice**

“Shut up.” Hibari ordered sternly. He added when Dino blinked at him, “I don’t like noise.”

The Italian bit back a grin. Because of boredom, Dino had been playing with some ice cubes and cracking it in his mouth.

Hibari’s eyes widened when he suddenly felt something cold slide down his spine. “What the fuck?!” He growled, putting up a fist to hit the man who just discarded the ice cubes down his collar.

“Don’t fret!” Dino said, laughing. He slowly unbuttoned Hibari’s shirt and kissed his collarbone. Hibari flinched, since his lips were still cold from all that ice crunching. “I’ll clean it off.”

**09; Blind**

Once, when Dino tried to turn the lights on, Hibari had kicked him out of the bed. After that, he no longer even asked. He didn’t even voice out and call Hibari cute for being so embarrassed, because he knew that would probably result to more than a kick.

So, they did it in the dark. Dino fumbled a lot, since there was no way Hibari would let Romario in the room, of course. Dino would sigh an apology as Hibari growled and took care of all the buttons, from both of their shirts, by himself.

**10; Couldn’t**

Hibari probably shouldn’t have heard that conversation. Dino was asleep on the couch and his subordinates were laughing to themselves, speaking about their clumsy leader who was useless when they weren’t around.

The dark-haired boy instantly went red and covered his face when he heard the statement, ‘Do you remember that time he couldn’t _function_ , and the girl got all pissed and left him there?’

“How fucking vulgar.” Hibari muttered under his breath. And, when Dino woke up, he asked, “How come you get it done with me?”

Dino blinked. _What?_

**11; Restraint**

Hibari’s hands were on Dino’s belt then. Dino had tightly grasped his wrists and held it still, and the younger boy growled against his neck in frustration.

“No.” Dino murmured against Hibari’s ear, kissing it. “Wait a few years.”

Hibari stared—why the heck did he think they would still be doing this in the years to come?

But, when the years did come, they went at it like animals, gripping each other and leaving marks all over, desperate kisses latching on heated skin. Hibari had almost hit Dino one day when the Italian murmured against him, “Aren’t you glad we waited?”

**12; Repose**

When Hibari woke up, he saw Dino sleeping peacefully, completely at rest. He wondered how the Italian could be sleeping so calmly, when both their families were experience such problems. Sure, they had a _’tireful’_ night. There was a lot of touching, kissing, nibbling, and painful bites from Hibari. But… _still_.

So, he pushed Dino out of the bed and smirked to himself when he heard the soft thud.

Dino cursed in Italian when he sat up straight and saw that Hibari had gone right back to sleep after abusing him. Hibari had a much more calm expression this time.

**13; Wake**

“You weren’t around.” Dino stated calmly, not even looking at the younger boy. “At his wake.”

“Yes.” Hibari replied sternly. There were a few moments of silence until glass broke. Dino cocked his head to see Hibari’s bleeding palm, which he was so intently staring at.

Dino said nothing because he understood the fury which Hibari held. He felt it, full force, when Hibari slammed him against a wall later on and vented out his frustrations on the Italian blonde. They drowned their misery away like this. There were a lot of growls and murmurs, angry bites and soft kisses.

**14; Strain**

“I… ugh…” Italian curses here and there. “I can’t do this anymore. Truce?”

Hibari rolled his eyes and plopped down on the ground, taking his tonfas away. Dino was being so melodramatic, he thought. Fatigue was simply a set back.

“Mmrm…” Dino’s strained voice dribbled. Hibari raised an eyebrow as a hand suddenly found it’s way under his shirt, caressing his spine.

“I thought you were fucking tired.” Hibari looked around cautiously. Romario had left when the fight ended.

Dino kissed his ears. “...For this? Nah.”

**15; Use**

Dino blinked, crouching down, as he stared at the pair of tonfas which were scratched from its frequent use. Absentmindedly, he poked it with caution, as if it were a grave sin to do so. He admired how Hibari could so skilfully put to use such an otherwise boring pair of weapons.

Hibari thought it was a crime. He pushed Dino aside and said nothing in reply to the Italian’s apologies.

“I’m sorry, Kyoya!”

Silent treatment.

“I’ll let you top, if you want!”

Hibari had hit him in the face.  



End file.
